


A Little Indulgence in the Different

by alecmagnuslwb



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Clary Fray gay disaster, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: One of these days Clary’s going to stop making a fool of herself in front of the gorgeous medical examiner who comes in every day like clockwork.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	A Little Indulgence in the Different

**Author's Note:**

> Writer’s month day 15, prompt: Coffee Shop AU

Clary is just putting the finishing touches on a caramel macchiato when on the dot at 2:35 pm the bell above the door rings just like it does every afternoon. Clary looks up and spots her walking in, the beautiful medical examiner who works in the morgue next door.

Today she’s wearing a dark wine-red dress that hugs every curve, her arms bare, black heels that Clary can’t begin to understand how she works in all day that snake up her ankles literally with a glowing snakes head just below her calf and her hair up in a complicated braided updo. Her lips are a bright red that matches the glowing red gem she wears around her neck every single day. She looks runway ready, not like she spends all day in a basement with dead bodies.

She’s stunning just like she has been every day for the past two months.

Her eyes meet Clary’s just as she’s about to step in line behind the blonde waiting for her macchiato and she sends a beautiful smile her way.

Clary the absolute lesbian disaster she is fumbles the macchiato in her hand, some of the hot foam slipping over the edges and falling onto her hand.

“Oh fuck,” she says fumbling with the drink to get it on the counter and clean its edge. The blonde who’s waiting looks wide eyed. Clary’s favorite brunette, Isabelle as she’s learned her name from writing it on her cup every single day, just chuckles under her hand poorly covering the laughter.

Clary blushes a little cleaning up her mess and putting a lid on the drink before handing it to the blonde. She drops a couple dollars in the tip jar, a pitying little smile on her face as she goes.

Clary will take a pity tip even if it’s embarrassing.

“Hello, Clary,” Isabelle says as she steps up to the counter leaning her hands on the edge of it a bit.

Clary brushes her bangs from her eyes and smiles.

“Hi, what can I get you today?” she asks. Unlike most of her regulars Isabelle never orders the same thing. Every day it’s something new, be it a whole new drink or a brand-new creamer splashed into a black coffee.

Isabelle taps a finger to her bottom lip, the short, manicured nails a matching red to her lips, her middle finger is adorned with tiny little silver gems Clary notices as Isabelle looks up at the menu above her head.

“Seeing as how nice the weather is today, I’m thinking something iced,” she says and taps her lips one last time before making a triumphant sound and looking at Clary. “The chocolate peanut butter iced coffee, please, big as you can make it.” She winks at Clary as she leans back from the counter pulling a small wallet from her tiny purse.

Clary absolutely does not think she’s going to pass out for a moment after that wink, no way. She does pull herself together enough to ring her out, taking the money from Isabelle’s hand and only shivering a very miniscule bit when their fingers brush.

“Keep the change,” Isabelle says putting an additional five in the tip jar. Clary tosses the change in and gets to work on her drinks. She’s grateful that to get the cold ingredients she has to dip down behind the counter unseen. It gives her a moment to compose herself to maybe not make a fool out of herself in front of this pretty girl again.

In the past two months Clary has managed to spill an entire pitcher full of smoothies on herself, say the phrase ‘I gotta gay’, burn her hand twice and very memorably trip over the rug behind the counter and smash her hand into the center of a tray of fresh muffins all because Isabelle has smiled at her or complimented her hair that day.

It’s ridiculous. Clary is ridiculous.

When she rises back up Isabelle has moved, her hip cocked and leaning against the counter. She smiles again at Clary and she can proudly say she doesn’t drop anything this time.

She starts working on the drink the quiet sound of acoustic music from Simon’s band, or one man show these days, playing over the speakers.

She doesn’t know what sparks her to finally ask the question she poses as she’s mixing the chocolate swirl into the cup, but she asks away.

“I’ve been wondering,” she says and Isabelle’s attention perks up. “You always order a different drink every day, why is that? I mean most people have regulars.”

Isabelle smirks twisting just a bit to face Clary more head on.

“So, you have been paying attention then,” she says and there’s a leading tone to it, like she’s been trying to sort out if Clary’s noticed her when for Clary it’s been all focus on trying to seem slightly cool in front of Isabelle.

“I mean yeah,” she says summoning up a bit of gay courage. “You’re hard to not pay attention to.”

Isabelle beams leaning on the counter with her hands again.

“Well, I order a different drink every day because why not,” she explains with a shrug. “Every day is a new day and doing the same thing sometimes is fun, nothing wrong with a little routine, but a little indulgence in the different is always nice as well.”

Clary smiles at that as she puts the final topping on the drink. Her hand not shaking once. She likes her reasoning; likes the way it sounds far more poetic than an answer about coffee should.

“That makes sense,” she says handing Isabelle her drink. “Here you go. Have a good rest of your day.”

Isabelle smiles one last time as she brushes her fingers with Clary’s when she takes the cup. She takes a sip.

“Delicious,” she says blatantly looking Clary up and down. The only thing that stops Clary from passing out is her reflexive grip on the counter being quicker than her lightheadedness. Isabelle smirks dropping a card on the counter before sauntering away.

Clary looks down at the card, on it is Isabelle’s full name, her work number and at the bottom in red glitter pen an additional number she assumes is her private number. Call me is written beside it in looping cursive a little heart drawn at the end.

Clary just stares at the card dumbfounded at the concept that this gorgeous being is giving Clary her number, is showing interest in Clary.

“Have a good rest of your day too, Clary,” she says over her shoulder as the little bell rings signaling her exit.

Clary doesn’t even look up. It takes almost five full minutes of her staring at the card on the counter until another customer comes in snapping their fingers in front of her face and effectively snapping her out of it. She scrambles tucking the card safely into her pocket and putting on her best, apologetic customer service smile, the thought of Isabelle Lightwood not leaving her mind the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [alecmagnuslwb](https://alecmagnuslwb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
